


Tell the World

by Drag0nst0rm



Series: Feanorian Fun Bingo [4]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Baby Celebrimbor is on his way, Curufin (mentioned), Feanor is very excited, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 20:12:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15202565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drag0nst0rm/pseuds/Drag0nst0rm
Summary: Feanor hasn't been this happy since the twins were born.





	Tell the World

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt, "the world will never be the same."

Feanor ran out of the house with the letter, grabbed the first person he saw by the shoulders, and said, “I’m going to be a grandfather!”

The first person he saw turned out to youngest half-brother, Finarfin, but frankly at the moment Feanor wouldn’t have cared if it was Indis.

He was going to be a _grandfather!_

Finarfin blinked. Then the news sank in and a broad smile spread across his face. “Congratulations! May I ask which of your sons . . . ?”

“Curufin,” Feanor told him, bubbling over with the news. “He and his wife are coming back to Tirion to have the baby, they’ll be here in a week - I have to find Nerdanel, I have to tell her, I have to tell _everyone_ \- “ He saw the papers in Finarfin’s own hands and, very reluctantly, paused. “I suppose I should ask about the reason for your own visit. Did you need something?”

“It was nothing half so important as this,” Finarfin promised. “Come! Let’s go tell Father that he’s going to be a great-grandfather now. He’ll be delighted.”

He would be, Feanor was certain. He’d been delighted with each and every grandchild he’d been presented with, and now one of Feanor's sons would be presenting his father with the first of the next generation. He felt ready to burst with pride.

Finarfin’s smile was still growing. “I don’t think I’ve seen you this happy since the twins were born.”

“I’m going to be a _grandfather,_ ” Feanor repeated, in case Finarfin had somehow missed this important fact. “How could I not be happy?”

“I’ve heard some complain that it makes them feel old,” Finarfin said, hurrying to keep up with him as he strode toward where his father would be taking audiences at this time of day.

Feanor waved a hand dismissively. “And what does age matter?”

“True enough,” Finarfin said cheerfully. “I’ll certainly not try to talk you out of your happiness. I hope your children bless you with many more if this is the result.”

Visions of a room filled with grandchildren filled Feanor’s head. “If they each follow my example, that will provide forty-nine.” That sounded like an excellent number.

Finarfin choked on a laugh. “Forty-nine baby Feanorians. Aman will never be the same.”

“Aman will never be the same after _one_ ,” he said with certainty. Curufin’s child would do great things, he was sure, whatever they chose to turn their hands at. “And Aman could use some shaking up.”


End file.
